1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to fluidized bed apparatus for removing impurities entrapped in a suspension of fibrous material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fluidized bed apparatus for removing printing ink from a suspension of fibrous materials by flotation is disclosed in West German Published Pat. Application No. 2 161 015. That application discloses apparatus in which the fluidized bed chamber has an upwardly facing, open top from which the floated ink-bearing foam is removed by a paddle arrangement. By reason of the open top, unpleasant odors could escape to the surrounding atmosphere and impure water could be splashed out of the fluidized bed chamber.